2 Sleeping beauties
by liv-91
Summary: What happens when Gabriella becomes Sleeping beauty and Troy also? It ends with a kiss and a slap! One-shot troyella


**A sleeping Beauty Fairytale:**

_Once upon a time there was a princess called Gabriella Montez. She lived with her Mother, who sadly became a widow like 10 years ago, in a beautiful and charming castle in Albuquerque. She was a lovely and nice princess everybody adored her even her best mate Troy Bolton, who was by the way a charming Prince living just 5 castles away. They both were best friends and also went to the same school in their wonderful kingdom. Of course they also had good friends like Princess Taylor, Princess Sharpay(who rather wants to be called Queen Sharpay),Princess Kelsi, Prince Chad (or Prince Le Afro… but just friends could call him like that), Prince Ryan(twin brother of Sharpay…who doesn't want be called King, he feels too old for this name) and last but not least Prince Zeke. Prince Troy, Chad and Zeke played all in the royal basketball team. "Queen" Sharpay was the leader of the famous Drama club along with Ryan and Kelsi (who by the way were just members). And then there is also Princess Taylor and Princess Gabriella who both are the leaders of the __scholastic decathlon team._

_Princess Gabriella or like Prince Troy liked to call her "Sleeping Beauty" was a really talented girl. She was for her age a smart person who had her kind of attitude._

_She also was know for sometimes falling asleep at balls in a really comfortable couch. The poor thing was just not used to this kind of "partying", just to think staying awake for pleasure hurt her ears badly._

_Obviously she would never admit to her friends that she didn't liked it… I mean who would want to say that to "Queen" Sharpay. Who had her history with little anger issues, like for example throwing a flower vase after one of her subjects… because the poor man didn't saw that by watering the plants he accidentally watered Miss Sharpay._

_So I guess you also would want to rather sleep at the ball, then tell her this small little tiny fact._

_So here she was sitting at a couch at one of "Queen" Sharpay balls. She was really bored and didn't really know what to do? She could maybe call her Prince in Shining armor to come and save her of this idleness. _

_Other tiny fact about Princess Gabriella before we move to our little Sleeping Beauty again was that she was head over heels and madly in love with her best friend Troy, who was in her eyes down to earth with his __chestnut__-colored hair and his blue blue icy eyes where every little Princess lost herself immediately. Yes she belonged to that half that couldn't resist those __sapphire ocean blue eyes. At one boring ball she even spend the whole day discussion in her head if Prince Troy's eyes were now blue blue or more of a silver blue. And yes again she was a total freak. But how in every bad Movie her Prince didn't knew about her little Crush. Damn it, right! _

_She sometimes was even that depressed that she dreamed about him every time she saw him….She had really a lot of these kind of dreams that would go definitely for T-rated or even more. She was kissing him, undressing him and some more stuff that you could do one a couch, bed, bathtub and floor. _

_But now back to our little fairytale. She indeed searched her Prince and found him with his best buddies. Probably talking about what Princess Bimbo is the hottest._

_She just stood there and lay her heavy head against Troy's shoulder. Gabriella was not sure if he noticed her, he was like always already a little tipsy. The royal boys were laughing about one of Chad stupid jokes again. Gabriella couldn't resist the urge to kick all four guys into the balls just because they ignored her… AGAIN! _

_Sleeping Beauty's soft voice broke the loud noise of the "partying" "Troy could you take a walk with me?" Prince Troy now finally noticed the petite brunette who was clinging to his shoulder depressed and tired. "Gabrrrrriella?! Yup…" he babbled. Mmh….. She took the tipsy part back, he was completely and fully drunk. Idiot!_

_He grabbed her arm and stumbled with her outside to the big garden. They didn't came far. He already lost unconscious and the door. A long sigh left her crimson lips as she tried to lie Troy at one of Sharpay's comfortable chairs. _

_Of course you maybe think that Troy is now the Sleeping Beauty and Gabriella his Prince Charming. Princess Troy does kind of fit perfectly._

-------------------------------

The whole gang was sitting around Gabriella who was in a deep sleep lying on the Evans couch. They all found it very funny when their Sleeping Beauty fell asleep. It meant that there would be a lot of talking in her sleep. Like right now. Jason looked confused like the rest of them and then Chad burst out in laughter " Did Gabriella just said Princess Troy???!" Troy glared at his Afro friend and mumbled "No she didn't…"

All started laughing except for Troy whose cheeks changed their color from tanned skin to a deep red. "Maybe you should kiss our Sleeping Beauty… I don't want to spent the whole day watching Miss Montez sleep while I could go shopping or save the world." she said annoyed but still with a smirk on her face. Taylor rolled her eyes "Since when do you save the world Shar? Ohh and she's right Troy go give her a true love kiss!" She pushed him further to the couch. Troy scrunched his nose and suggested "True love kiss? You all are crazy! How about we just pour a bucket water over her head?!" All girls who were still able to talk and think and were not asleep spoke at the same time "You gonna die fast if you do that!" Troy was uncomfortable with his friends pushing him literally to kiss his best friend who he secretly had a crush on since he had first lied eyes on her. Okay it was not that secretly…. The whole gang knew about it, except for the most gorgeous goddess lying in front of him. He maybe would even do it if he got the courage for that big step…. But he surely didn't wanted to have his friends on his back while doing it. " Just if you all leave." he said quiet. "Hallelujah!!" squealed the Big blonde-haired one happy until she realized the sentence " WHAT! You want us to leave!! Ohh C'mon!!" she pouted…. "Fine we go!" Taylor screamed with a big grin on her face while she dragged all 6 people out of the room.

-------------------------------

_So here Gabriella was sitting next to her lovely and handsome Prince Charming who was supposed to come riding on a white horse to save her from her Idleness. Great… She was bored to death but she had her Prince who was sleeping peacefully next to her with his head in her lap. She considered that in her future she is going to marry him, have beautiful kids and live happily ever after. The perfect fairytale would everybody think. Yeah a drunken Prince sleeping in his inebriation… Yay, everybody's dream. She had to admit that he looked so sleep and he still looked so handsome! Jesus! How somebody who is jagged look still like a Freakin!Hot!Prince Model? She couldn't resist him that was a fact and a really depressing one. Drooling over a guy who just sees you as his buddy to talk to and to tell him secrets of ask him for girl problems. Gabriella heard a lot of Troy's girlfriends that just lasted a few days. Prince Bolton's longest relationship was one week, the shortest 5 minutes._

_Hallelujah the perfect boyfriend, husband and father of future children. How much she loved her crushes they were always the most stunning and loyal persons in the whole world. Yeah and I'm Jesus._

_---------------------------------  
_

Troy frowned when he heard Brie's babbling. It made no sense… it was something with " 5 minutes, Jesus, Freakin!Hot!Prince Model" Troy didn't really got the message of this murmuring. Did she meant "Jesus is a 5 minutes F!H!P! Model?" Or " in 5 minutes Jesus is going to be a Model?" honestly nothing of this even made sense. She had probably some weird dream about Princes, Jesus and Models. But who dreams about such a stuff. At least Troy dreams made sense. He remembered the "Princess Troy" babbling before and couldn't stop him for blushing. I mean who wouldn't…. She is dreaming about him! Duh! And the small tiny little fact that Troy was in her dreams female didn't even bothered him. 25 percent of the world population are gay. He could live with that.

The blue-eyed Boy couldn't stop staring at that gorgeous creature lying on front of him. He kneeled slowly down and stroked her hair gently. Just his fingertips touched her soft and smooth skin. He could feel the electricity that went through his whole body while he touched her.

----------------------------------

_Gaby couldn't get enough of her prince and she even couldn't keep her hands away from him. She guessed it wouldn't be a sin to just run her hand through Troy's hair and make it messy. Certainly she did it and then her tiny body was filled with a lot of electric sparks that made her shiver. What would taste like if she would get enough courage to just lean down and wake up her stunning prince. It wouldn't hurt, would it? Just a quick peck on these smooth, delicious, wildcat lips. C'mon what would happen… Prince Troy has a really bad memory when it comes to his drunk state. He would forget it or he wouldn't even notice, right? Or he would just slap her. At least she would do that if somebody would wake her up with a kiss. Slap him across the face. She sighed and closed her eyes. She would do it. Right now, right here. His and hers lips together pressed to each other. She bend down slowly and was just inches apart. When…………………….._

_-----------------------------------  
_

He fought a war in his head. Should he, should he not? Just lean down and kiss his sleeping beauty. He had the feeling that if he would do it …. It would end badly.

But Chad told him once "No risk, no fun". But was it really save to listen to Chad. He remembered that Chad got slapped four times from Taylor, who was angry that he just didn't stopped to ask her to date him. But then again it went smoothly after that. They are dating now. So risk it? Or die trying? Or just wake her up normal?

Breathe in breathe out. He would do it! He will just lean down and do it. Easy….. He could also go now and eat something, iron his underwear, vacuum the floor or clean the refrigerator. All of it sounded like fun!

"No! Troy!" a voice in his head screamed. "Don't be such a coward. Do you want her. YES or NO?!" he winced. His inner voice was right. Troy didn't even knew that he had one…he just thought it was him and his… ehhhh he probably should shut up. But of course he wanted Gabriella. He was crazy about her. She was the one in a million for him. He just couldn't live his other half. It belong to him. How do you survive without your soul mate by your side?

He breathed in again to calm himself and then closed his eyes while leaning down.

His lips touched the delicate, soft, red lips of Gabriella. The feeling was intense. Her lips made him addicted. He cupped her face with his hands and deepen the kiss. If they would be a energetic source of energy. They could light the world for 10 billion years. Troy bit really softly her lower lip.

Sleeping Beauty aka Gabriella opened her eyes slow and blinked. Troy lips still pressed against hers. He needed air so he broke off the kiss and leaned away. Just releasing that Gabriella, his love of his life had waken up by this.

BANG! A female hand rushed through the air and landed on a wildcat cheek. A moment of silence. "You just slapped me?!" Troy asked confused in a total shock. Gabriella pouted. "Did you had to wake me up! I had such a great dream?!" she growled angry. His jaw dropped. She was angry because he woke her up?! Seriously???

Gabriella ignored Troy and said more annoyed "I was just inches away to kiss……" She fell silence and looked at Troy while she got up. She was now totally red in her face and mumbled " You kissed me?!!!" He got up as well and said offended "And you slapped me!" Troy went to see his face in the mirror. "See you left marks. I can see your whole hand!" he groaned. Gabriella watched him and pinched herself before she run up to Troy and jump into his arms, which by the way made Troy fell on the floor. Both lied on the floor, Gabriella on top of Troy. Before Troy could say anything, she placed her arms around Troy's neck and kissed him passionately. Her true loves kiss…..

… What do we learn from that?! Easy never ever kiss a girl or a guy who is asleep and has the issue to slap people who wake her/him up. Even if it's Sleeping Beauty!

But sometimes you have to take risks to have fun or find your only true love kiss, right.

And they lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
